Spintronics is the study of the intrinsic spin of the electron and its associated magnetic moment in solid-state devices. Spintronic logic may be implemented in integrated circuit devices that use a physical variable of magnetization or spin as a computation variable. Such variables can be non-volatile (e.g., preserving a computation state when the power to an integrated circuit is turned off). Non-volatile logic can improve power and computational efficiency by allowing architects to put a processor into un-powered sleep states more often, thereby reducing energy consumption. Existing spintronic logic generally suffers from high energy consumption and relatively long switching times.